<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Dog Should Have A Boy by back2the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056015">Every Dog Should Have A Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean'>back2the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All boys need a need a dog, Canon Typical Apocalypse, Canon?, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, i don't know her, so i gave Five a dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five? Meet Mr. Pennycrumb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Mr. Pennycrumb, Number Five | The Boy &amp; The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Dog Should Have A Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbuugdrama9/gifts">cbuugdrama9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a friend asked me "can you write one where Five gets Mr. Pennycrumb (and we get the obligatory cuteness because PUPPY)?" so here we are! i loved writing it and I hope you like it too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five had taken to walking around the city at night when he couldn’t sleep. It helped. His nightmares were focused on the lifeless apocalypse, grey and ashy and dead. Walking through the city allowed him to hear the life still happening, the people still living. It couldn’t silence the nightmares </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Five didn’t think anything would be able to </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> but it did allow him to push them back, make them a future Five’s issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really enjoyed it when it rained. In all the years he spent alone, in the future, it had never rained. The only thing that ever came from the sky was ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So tonight, thunder rumbling in the distance and lightning brightening the way, Five was wandering the city. The bare bones of it, he could still recognize. There was the bank where the Umbrella Academy first debuted; here was the library where he found Vanya’s book; that was where he found the most cockroaches for dinner. As he was walking, he was teaching himself what it looked like now. Where the best coffee was; the places still open late at night that didn’t ask questions about his age; where the gardens and small forests were. He enjoyed his late nights as much as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just passing by the alleyway next to the bakery with the best pretzels he’d ever had when he heard the whinging. He abruptly stopped to listen, trying to figure out what he’d heard and where it came from. Five was just about to continue walking when he was rushed. He froze, incredulous, but yes </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> that was a puppy now chewing on his shoelaces. It was a small thing, barely bigger than his shoe and it was covered in dirt, its fur long and matted. He frowned bemusedly down at it, gently shaking his leg but it gripped his shoe tight and was lifted into the air. Giving a small huff of laughter, he reached down and removed the puppy from his shoe. Placing it back on the ground, Five moved to continue his walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had barely taken a step before the puppy rushed him again. Five paused in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scrappy little thing, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crouched down, the puppy scrambling away a little, and reached out his hand. He allowed the dog to come to him, slowly as it was going, not wanting to rush it. It was just barely brushing his hand when a large rumble of thunder shook the sky, prompting the little thing to scurry into his arms pushing him backward. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the wet sidewalk with his lap full of the surprisingly brave animal. He knew he was getting dirty, mud now covering his legs from both the ground and the animal but he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re absolutely filthy aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a couple of seconds of thought but soon he was standing up, puppy in tow. He had made the decision. He was getting a dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna call you Mr. Pennycrumb. It’s a good name. And you’ll soon have a good home </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> it’s big and there’s a backyard for you to play in. You’ll like it,” Five continued to murmur to his new dog, calming it down and distracting it from the increasingly loud thunder, doing his best to shield it from the rain coming down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a couple of blocks away from the Academy he saw a 24-hour store and changed his path. He knew there were things he would need to gather in order to care for a dog. The store wouldn’t have the best supplies but it would be enough for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a basket with one hand, he stared down at Mr. Pennycrumb. A thoughtful frown grew on his face as he made a mental list. He knew he’d need dog food, bowls for food and water, shampoo, a dog brush, and a collar. Five decided he’d also pick up something as a treat for Mr. Pennycrumb </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> he could use it as a bribe to get it to stay still during the bath that would soon be taking place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After collecting his goods, Five finished his journey home. He slowly crept his way up the stairs, not wanting to wake any of his siblings. He’d Jump but he didn’t want to scare the puppy anymore than it already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally got to a bedroom with an attached bathroom, he closed and locked the bedroom door before moving to the bathroom. Placing Mr. Pennycrumb in the sink, he set down his grocery store haul, closed and locked the bathroom door, then shuffled over to the tub. He allowed it to fill only a little before retrieving his dog from the sink and gently lowering (checking quickly) him into the warm water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Pennycrumb froze as soon as his feet touched the water but as soon as Five let him go, the dog was scrambling to get out. Within seconds, Five and the surrounding area were soaked with water and Mr. Pennycrumb was scratching at the door, whinging to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sigh Five let out was deep and true, questioning all the choices he’d made tonight. He collected his dog, tightening his grip on the desperately squirming animal, and resolutely placed him back in the water. He left his hands in the water, trying to calm Mr. Pennycrumb down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked, allowing him to lather the shampoo into the matted fur. It took him longer than he’d admit to literally anyone but he finally got the water to run clear and the brush to run smooth. It was an involved process that left everything in the bathroom, including himself, soaked but it was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first good look at Mr. Pennycrumb left him in awe. He was still so small but his fur was a golden color, soft and silky to the touch. He also had the floppiest ears Five had ever seen. He slipped on the deep blue collar and lifted the dog from the tub. Wrapping Mr. Pennycrumb up in a towel, he left everything but the food and bowls in the bathroom </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> he’d come and clean it up tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now finally tired, he moved to his bedroom. He knew he still had a lot to be sorted out but like his nightmares, that was a problem for a future Five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set Mr. Pennycrumb on his bed, changed into his dry pajamas, and laid down with his dog. He had a feeling he’d have a peaceful sleep tonight.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Allison was worried. She knew she shouldn’t be. Five was decades older than her and a seasoned assassin besides but he was still her little brother and it was in her nature to worry. She had woke up last night, absently panicked that something had happened while she was unconscious, and went to check up on her siblings. It was all normal until she opened up the door to Five’s room and found it empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had taken a deep breath and told herself he was responsible enough that she didn’t need to wake everyone to form a search party. However, Allison told herself she’d check first thing in the morning to see if he’d gotten home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was glad she did. It was the most adorable sight she’d seen in a while. Five was curled up on his side, sheltering a puppy in between his arms next to his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squealed silently to herself and immediately left to wake up the rest of her brothers and sister. They had to see this for themselves or they’d never believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 6 of them huddled together in the doorway before Klaus laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! He’s such a softie! Awwwwwwe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a moment of silence, Five blinking at them in confusion before his puppy licked his face. His face hardened and Allison knew they were done for. That face spelled disaster. The rest of them felt it too and they ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison regretted nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>